Where My Heart Belongs
by TaShYrEi
Summary: This night, she realizes that for all these years she loved him, he didn't return her feelings. And only one person, the person she least expected, did it. [Hao x Anna] [My FIRST one shot!]


**Where My Heart Belongs**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. Please don't sue me!_

**Actually this fic has been stuck in my notebook for about a year already; I thought it would be nice to post it here. I swear I DID NOT copy it from any OTHER fic! **

**This fic is dedicated to Chibi-Ra-Chan, winner-loser, and other HaoAnna fic writers, to Azu-maru, Destiny13, and other SK lovers. I hope this would turn out to be good…I am not really great at this…Still, I'm trying my best! _My first ONE SHOT! Hope you guys would like it…Please R&R!_**

One night, Anna was looking deeply at the stars on the balcony of her fiancé's house. She was hidden in her thoughts—about her dark and dreadful past...people who stared at her as if she was some kind of notorious criminal, a horrible monster...they all hated her, and wanted to get rid of her—completely...

She was still skimming through her painful past, when Yoh approached her and embraced her...Yes, that soft embrace... It made her forget all her sorrow and misery...

"I love you, Anna." Yoh whispered to her ears.

"Yes, I do, too." She whispered back.

"Go to sleep now, you may be tired." Yoh reminded her.

"I will, I will..." Anna replied.

Yoh was her fiancé. Anna was engaged to him for his grandparents chose her to be his wife. She was smart and beautiful although she had a rough attitude.

He was cheerful and jolly. He always looked at the bright side of life. Unlike her, they were a lot different from each other. Completely opposite. She was the dark and he was the light. She was living in hell while he enjoyed being in heaven. But despite the differences, she cared for him, she loved him more than her own life. She didn't make him go all through her bitter "torture training" just because she wanted to make him suffer—she was concerned about his welfare. And she did all of them for his sake—not hers.

But all of these thoughts were blinded when she doubted if he really had special feelings for her. If he really returned her compassion—they were all streaming to her mind. She was true to him although she did not know if he was the same. But she remembered an incident when Tamao and Yoh met each other at the bridge after Yoh's dismissal from his classes. She saw every single thing that had happened which made her heart break into a thousand pieces.

_

* * *

Flashback:_

Yoh was looking behind him. He seemed very cautious about his moves and actions as if someone was spying on him or if he had a stalker. He was as swift and silent as a thief who was afraid someone might have been following him.

Tamao, on the other hand, was waiting like a damsel in distress, on the bridge. Yoh quickly ran toward her and hugged her tightly. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Yoh, I love you. Stay by my side." She pleaded.

"No, I won't leave you. I'll be here." Yoh stroked her back and tightened his hold on her.

"But—" Tamao continued.

"Ssshh..." Yoh put his finger on her lips to hush her.

"Don't worry." Yoh assured her.

"About Anna-san..." Tamao asked.

Then what made Anna's world fall apart was when Yoh ended the meeting—sealing a kiss on Tamao. Tamao could do nothing but give in. Anna saw it—she saw everthing—and she felt hopeless. She couldn't bear it. She ran away... leaving no trace but sadness...

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Anna could not help by cry at the memory. She knew deep inside her heart that Yoh could never love a cold and lifeless girl like her.

She glanced at the clock. It was past 1 o' clock and it seemed very late. She was about to go back to her room when a shadow overlapped the navy blue sky. A rather familiar figure was standing on top of the balcony handrail—and that was no one but Yoh's evil twin brother—Hao Asakura!

It seemed very strange to receive such a visit in an unreasonable time of the day. Especially one from the king of darkness...

"Wha—what are you doing here?" Anna managed to shout.

"Why? Don't you like it? I flew past here and I remembered you. Besides, no one visits you here and I thought it would be nice to give you one." Hao answered coolly.

Anna was surprised.

"Then, what do you want from me?" Anna returned to her normal voice.

"Anna, Anna. My darling Anna. It is not I who needs something from you... but you who need something from me." Hao smirked.

"What would I want from you! And don't you dare call me 'darling'!" Anna yelled to his face. But she was afraid that he had read her mind.

"That is what you say, but that isn't what you think and feel. I can sense it." Hao said as he leaned closer to Anna.

"Get your slimy face off me!" Anna retorted as she slapped him on the cheek.

"Does Yoh love you? Or is he committed to someone else?" Hao told her.

Each word he said struck Anna's heart. Even she admitted that Hao was right. Yoh loved someone else. He didn't look out for her because he loved her or something, but only because it was his obligation. And that ends with that. No other reason.

"Get out of MY house." Anna firmly told him.

"Yoh doesn't love you more that I do." Hao responded.

"He just stays with you because he feels that it is his job to protect you. It is his duty to keep you safe from harm. But above that, he doesn't have feelings for you." Hao went on as he ventured his hand on her face.

"Hao, stop—"

But before Anna could finish her sentence, she felt his arms wrap around her. He enveloped her in his warmth. It was just like when Yoh embraces her, but somehow, it was also different. It felt warmer. Warm enough to melt the ice buried in her heart.

It also seemed to paralyze her body. She couldn't move and she wanted time to stop. She felt that could stay like this forever.

Her soft face was pressed onto his dark brown hair. She could smell his scent. It was fragrant.

Then to her surprise, Hao slowly turned his face to hers, gently pressing his lips on hers—locking a kiss. She could have slapped him again but she couldn't. And unknowingly to her, she actually liked it. She felt that she was betraying her future husband—but he was just the same. She never had a feeling like this in her whole life. Never. She didn't want morning to beam its light on her. Then his cuddly face parted from her.

"Why do you... do this?" Anna softly asked.

"It is because I love you, Anna. And I can give everything Yoh could never give you." Hao looked at her tenderly.

His hair was lifted from her face. And Anna could still not move. What she was frightened of had come—morning was there. He had to leave. She always knew that all this would come to an end.

"Sayonara, Anna. But always bear in mind that I will come back and you will be mine and I shall be yours." Hao's long, brunette hair came swaying with the early morning wind.

"Wait for that day..." Hao then bade her farewell.

Anna just stood there—cherishing all those moments. She believed that he would return. She had faith in him that that day would come that they'll be together.

She realized that her heart never belonged to Yoh in the first place she knew and met him. But to his brother, Hao.

_Yeah, I know. It's short, ne? So how was it? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it ugly and stupid? Reviews and flames are welcome!_


End file.
